The present invention relates to a system comprising a plurality of pairable elements and elements to be used for such a system.
Children need to learn various topics to enter into education and jobs during later stages of their life as well as for successful functioning in various aspects of their life. Mathematics is a topic which frustrates children consistently due to its abstract nature and which is also useful later on.
Many attempts have been made to convey the substance of math and numbers to children at various ages to help them grasp the topic faster and better. Some of these attempts have been designed with a playful pedagogic principle in mind, where the child needs to grasp elements relating to mathematics to succeed in the task. In later years, a tendency has developed where learning moves into the digital sphere to realize the potentials of computers. However, this reduction to digital media comes at the cost of tactile sensations and often encourages working or playing alone.
Examples are the many math applications found on Apple's iTunes or Google's Play app store. Children have to interact with a device screen, such as an iPad, and often end up sitting on their own as the user interface does not easily promote several simultaneous participants. If there is something the child does not understand, there is no social anchor to maintain the discipline of the child and no support to help with questions, and the child may become frustrated.